Recently, as electronic instruments have become wireless and portable, non-aqueous electrolyte-based secondary batteries with high capacity and high energy density have been practically used as drive sources for the electronic instruments. A lithium secondary battery, which is a typical example of the non-aqueous secondary batteries, comprises a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte and is chargeable and dischargeable because lithium ions coming out from a cathode active material during a charge process are intercalated into an anode active material and deintercalated during a discharge process, so that the lithium ions run between both the electrodes while serving to transfer energy. Such a high-capacity lithium secondary battery has an advantage in that it can be used for a long period of time due to high energy density. However, the lithium secondary battery has problems in that when the battery is exposed to high temperatures for a long period of time due to internal heat generation during the driving thereof, the stable structure of the battery, comprising a cathode (lithium transition metal oxide), an anode (crystalline or non-crystalline carbon) and a separator, will be changed due to gas generation caused by the oxidation of the electrolyte to deteriorate the performance of the battery or, in severe cases, to cause the ignition and explosion of the battery due to internal short circuits in severe cases.
To solve such problems, there have been many recent attempts to improve the high-temperature safety of the battery by (1) using a porous polyolefin-based separator having a high melting point, which does not easily melt in the internal/external thermal environments or (2) adding a non-flammable organic solvent to a non-aqueous electrolyte comprising a lithium salt and a flammable organic solvent.
However, the polyolefin-based separator has a disadvantage in that it should generally have high film thickness in order to achieve high-melting point and to prevent internal short circuits. This high film thickness relatively reduces the loading amount of the cathode and the anode, thus making it impossible to realize a high capacity of the battery, or deteriorating the performance of the battery in severe cases. Also, the polyolefin-based separator consists of a polymer such as PE or PP, which has a melting point of about 150° C., and thus, when the battery is exposed to high temperatures above 150° C. for a long period of time, the separator will melt, causing short circuits inside the battery, thus causing the ignition and explosion of the battery.
Meanwhile, a lithium secondary battery comprising a flammable non-aqueous electrolyte containing a lithium salt, cyclic carbonate and linear carbonate has the following problems at high temperatures: (1) a large amount of heat is generated due to the reaction between lithium transition metal oxide and the carbonate solvent to cause the short circuit and ignition of the battery, and (2) a thermally stable battery cannot be realized due to the flammability of the non-aqueous electrolyte itself.
Recently, efforts to solve the problems associated with the flammability of the electrolyte by adding a phosphorus (P)-based compound having flame retardancy have been made, but the compound causes a problem of accelerating irreversible reactions, including Li corrosion, in a battery, thus significantly reducing the performance and efficiency of the battery.